


A Waste of Ice Cream

by nbdweeb



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: Gonkillu - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Killugon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbdweeb/pseuds/nbdweeb
Summary: Killua and Gon have a run in with a homophobe. It... doesn't go so well.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killugon - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	A Waste of Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobia, homophobic slur

“Ugh, I’m so full!” Gon rubbed his belly across the table as Killua took the last swig of his drink. 

“Yeah, the food here is always good, I’m glad this place is still around with all these crappy chains popping up and pushing places out of business.” 

Gon sank deeper into the plastic covered cushion of the booth they were tucked into. “It’s been a while since our last visit, but we’ve been coming here for so long I couldn’t imagine York New without this place.”

“You know what other place we have to stop in while we’re here?” Killua’s lips pulled into a devilish grin. 

Gon blinked, running all of the spots they liked to stop at when they were in town through his mind. “Uhhhh…”

Killua rolled his eyes and sighed, a faint smile still on his face. ‘Think dessert, Gon.”

Realization hit quickly. “Oh yeah of course!!”

“I heard they’ve got a new flavor in, so we should stop there and after that we can head to the train station and either travel somewhere else tonight, or pick up whatever tickets look good for tomorrow. There’s a hotel around the corner from the station we can get a room at if that’s the case.” 

“Sounds good to me!” 

They paid their check and left the cafe, walking hand in hand down the street towards YNC ice cream shop. The late summer air was warm, and the sun was just starting to set, shades of yellow and pink slowly taking over the blue of the sky and staining the wispy clouds that dotted the horizon.

The ice cream shop was quaint and cozy, it’s storefront a giant window with YNC Ice Cream scrawled in loopy cursive above a chipped and faded painting of a banana split. Red metal tables were arranged on the sidewalk out front, all but one of them were empty. 

At the table farthest from the entrance, a gruff man sat reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette, a plastic ice cream bowl lay empty on the table in front of him. When Killua and Gon approached, his eyes glanced up for just a second before slipping back into the newspaper. He quickly did a double take, this time his eyes focused on their linked hands as his mouth set into a nasty scowl.

They both sensed tension, and when Killua turned and met the man’s gaze, he roughly shoved the newspaper down onto the table, jaw clenched and teeth digging into the cigarette that hung between his lips. He didn’t say anything or make a move, he just sat, body tense, staring at them with obvious hatred in his eyes. Killua didn’t sense any threatening aura, this guy was just some asshole with anger issues. He knew they weren’t in any real danger, but still, he was irritated. Gon looked over at him with a determined smile, he wasn’t gonna let this guy ruin their ice cream.

The bell on the shop’s door jangled as it swung open, the sweet smell of waffle cones filled their nostrils immediately. Killua slipped into a trance, forgetting the weirdo outside and heading straight for the glass cases. 

The bubbly shop worker walked Gon through ordering, handing him tiny plastic spoonfuls each time he pointed and asked about a new flavor. A bit overwhelmed by all the options, he finally settled on a scoop of chocolate, one of vanilla, and one of strawberry. When asked what he wanted to try, Killua smirked and turned up his nose. “I don’t need any samples. I know exactly what I came here for.” He ordered a triple scoop of their newest flavor Choco Robo Crunch. 

Cones in hand, they headed out the door. A small wave of relief washed over them both as they passed through the now empty seating area. All that remained of the man’s presence was a cigarette butt left on the table. 

They crossed the street and headed North towards the train station. As they walked, Gon glanced at Killua out of the corner of his eye, a sneaky smile on his face. He spoke in a singsong, “Killuaaaa, that looks good, can I try?” He skipped a few paces ahead and they both came to a halt when he moved to stand in front of him on the sidewalk, staring with his best puppy eyes.

Licking his ice cream slowly and deliberately, Killua shook his head and mumbled “Sorry, ‘s too good to share.”

Gon paused, “Hmm… fine. I don’t need you to share to try it!” 

He leaned in and licked across Killua’s lips. “Mmm it’s delicious!”  
Killua swallowed, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Idiot.”  
Giggling, Gon planted a kiss on his lips. 

“You’re fucking disgusting!” 

They jumped to attention as someone yelled from a few feet behind them. The soft splat of ice cream landing on the sidewalk caught Gon’s attention and he pouted when he realized he dropped his cone with the sudden movement.  
The man from the shop was walking towards them, a look of disdain on his face.

“What is your problem, man? I promise you don’t want any trouble.” Killua warned, turning to face him, shoulders tense. 

“Yeah, like a couple of sissies are gonna scare me.” He balled his face up and spat at the ground in front of them. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gon turned and took a step towards the man, but Killua grabbed his arm to hold him back.

“Gon, forget it, let’s just get out of here.”

Gon looked over at him, but his cool gaze was set on the man, sizing him up. 

“He’s trying to start trouble, and I don’t like the way he’s talking to us!” 

“The guy’s clearly an asshole, but I doubt he’s even a nen user. He’d be smart enough to avoid us if he were. It wouldn’t even be a fight. It’s not worth our time.” 

Gon sighed but relented, as he turned to walk away, the man moved closer towards them shaking his fist in the air. 

“Just what I’d expect, running away with your tail between your legs. Lousy faggots! You-”

In an instant, everything halted and went cold. The air suddenly felt heavy and suffocating. A thick aura was spilling from Killua and enveloping the area surrounding the three of them. He was standing deadly still, ice cream discarded and hands clenched in tight fists at his sides, head hung and jaw clenched, seething. His eyes looked up from the ground, shining a deep and unforgiving blue-black through the silver frame of his hair.

“What the fuck did you just say?” His voice was flat, and seeped with venom. 

The man started to visibly sweat, but he gulped and held his ground.  
“I s-said you’re a f--” his words were muffled by a wet choking sound. 

“Shit!” Gon hissed, jumping out of the way as blood splattered against the ground where he had been standing. The man fell to his knees and collapsed forward, the crack of his skull against the sidewalk was enough to make Gon grit his teeth. 

Killua remained frozen in the same spot, not a hair out of place. The only hint that he’d moved at all was the heart now weakly beating in his hand. More blood went flying with a wet pop as he squeezed his fist closed around it.

Gon carefully stepped around the man’s body, flinching when he noticed a deep slit across his throat. 

“Well...” he sidled up next to Killua, “You tried to warn him.” He glanced at the ground, their ice creams now melting into the concrete. “It’s a bummer that we wasted our ice cream though. You were so excited about that new flavor!” He let out a nervous chuckle, hoping to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

Killua didn’t say anything. He didn’t move. 

“...Killua?”

No response. 

Gon quirked an eyebrow.

“Killua?” A little firmer this time. 

Nothing. 

He rested his hand against the small of Killua’s back, rubbing at the tense muscles there. It grounded him. 

“Gon…” His voice was barely above a whisper. He stood motionlessly, staring down at his hand, claws still extended and covered in blood. 

Gon quickly pulled out his phone, sent a text, then pocketed it and grabbed Killua’s clean hand, pulling him away from the man’s slumped form. 

“Come on, let’s go.”

About 45 minutes later, they were standing in the hallway of a high rise apartment building in front of a door labeled #404. It swung open to reveal a deeply concerned Kurpaika who quickly shuffled them inside. 

Killua walked straight to the bathroom without a word. Kurapika just sighed and turned towards the kitchen, Gon kicked his boots off and followed behind him.

“Gon!” Leorio stood up from his spot at the table and immediately wrapped him up in a tight hug. 

“It’s good to see you Leorio, thank you both for having us over.”

“Of course! It’s good to see you!” His smile was wide, but his eyes still shone with worry. “Have a seat, get comfortable!” He motioned to the table and sat down, Gon followed suit.

“Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?” 

“No thanks, we just ate. We got dessert and were on our way to the train station when the guy started trouble. Since you live in the area, with what happened it seemed better to come someplace safe than to travel or find arrangements elsewhere. Plus, he was covered in blood…” he trailed off, eyes cutting to the hallway that led to the bathroom. 

“It was smart to contact us, Gon. You two can sleep it off here and figure out plans later.” Kurapika said, leaning against the kitchen island and crossing his arms.

Leorio blew on his coffee and took a sip. “So what happened, exactly?” He quirked an eyebrow at Gon who nodded solemnly and caught them up.

“He’s taking it really hard, didn’t say a word the whole way over. It’s been so long since he’s snapped and killed someone, I think he’s upset he broke his clean streak. I haven’t felt bloodlust like that coming off of him in years.” 

“And the guy was just a normal civilian? I’m sure that’s not making him feel any better about it.” Kurapika chimed in. “Not that he didn’t deserve what he got, of course.”

“You bet your ass he deserved it!” The veins in Leorio’s forehead were throbbing and his eyebrows knit together in a tight line. “Killua should be proud of what he did if you ask me. The world is a better place with that man dead!” He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. “No, he’s not a man. He’s trash! Nothing more!” He spat, turning his nose up in disgust. 

Kurapika walked over to Leorio and put a calming hand on his shoulder. “I agree, but Killua might not feel that way right now. Gon, you said he took his heart? At least it was a quick death, he probably didn’t even have time to register what was happening before it was all over.”

“No, I slit his throat first.” Killua’s voice cut through the room abruptly. 

They all turned to where he was standing between the living room and the dining room, a towel draped across his bare shoulder and his silver hair wet and flat against his head.

“Killua-” Gon started, but he continued on. 

“I wanted him to choke on those words before I ended his pathetic life.” He clenched his fist and stared down at the floor. “I promise you, it may have been quick but it was also extremely painful, and he was aware of every second of it. I made sure of that.” 

His shoulders slumped and his hands fell to his sides. “He was a waste of a kill, but I lost my temper.” 

Leorio puffed out his chest, “Killua! I’m proud of you!” He stood and clapped him on the shoulder. Unphased, Killua huffed out a bitter chuckle. 

“What is there to be proud of, exactly? The fact that I wasted my time and my damn ice cream on some weak scumbag? It’s not like he was a challenge to fight, or like killing him changed the world. I did nothing commendable. He pissed me off, so I killed him. That’s it.” 

He turned his back to them and waved a hand in the air. “Thank you for letting us crash here, I’m gonna head to bed.” 

They looked around at each other, a hint of worry in the air between them. Gon stood with a sigh. He rubbed at the back of his neck, “I’d better turn in early too, thanks again you guys, we’ll talk more in the morning!” Kurapika and Leorio both nodded knowingly, and he turned and left the kitchen, following down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

It was dark when he stepped into the room, Killua was on his back sprawled across the bed in his boxers with an arm thrown over his eyes. Gon shimmied out of his tank top and shorts and climbed onto the bed, nestling into the open spot on Killua’s left side. He rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Killua’s torso. When Killua didn’t move, Gon whined and slung his leg around him as well. With a sigh, Killua turned to face him, tangling their legs together in the process. Gon hummed contentedly and wriggled his shoulder. Killua recognized that cue immediately and wrapped his arms around Gon without arguing. 

Gon let his eyes fall shut and Killua thought he was safe from conversation for a moment, but after a deep breath they opened and intense amber eyes like molten honey burned into his own. 

“What’s on your mind, Killua?”

He huffed and snuggled closer to Gon. “I’m just upset. Today was such a nice day, and then some spineless moron had to make me ruin it.”

Gon’s gaze was unwavering. “You didn’t ruin it, but even though that man tried to, today was still a nice day. Plus, thanks to you we can rest easy knowing he won’t bother anyone again.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I still can’t believe I lowered myself to that pathetic level. And for what? It solves nothing because for every homophobic asshole you come across, there’s 50 more waiting to fuck with someone else. And it’s not like I can just kill them all.”

“You know the best thing we can do to fight people like that?”

“What?”

Gon leaned over and kissed him gently. “That.”

Killua breathed against his lips before Gon pulled back, cupping his cheek with his hand.  
“Our love battles homophobia everyday. As long as we are who we are, we are fighting. You made the world a little safer today by killing that guy, but you make the world a better place everyday just by being in it.” 

The room was dark, but Gon didn’t need to see Killua to know that he was rolling his eyes, and with his hand still on his cheek, he could feel the blush that bloomed at his words. 

Gon kissed him softly once more and then settled back down against his shoulder.  
“Get some rest, you’ll feel better after a good night’s sleep. Maybe we can stop for ice cream again tomorrow before we leave the city, maybe with Leorio and Kurapika.” 

Killua’s arms tightened around Gon and he nuzzled his nose into his hair, a small smile on his lips. 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” 

He hummed. “I love you, Killua.”

“I love you too, Gon.”

And so another fight was won.


End file.
